happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Woodpecked Husband
'Woodpecked Husband '''is the season 57 finale of HTFF. Roles Starring * Pecky * Peckins Featuring * Peckia * Trippy * Handy * Stone * Hatchy * Lumpy Appearances * The Mole Plot Pecky makes himself a pancake breakfast, soaking it in maple syrup and then pecking through the dining table. He hears Peckia scream and rushes to her. But it is shown to be a scream of joy, given that she has just laid an egg. Peckia sees that Pecky has eaten all the syrup, so she must go buy more, asking Pecky to watch the egg until she gets back. The egg is placed in a wooden crib as Pecky keeps his eye on it. He grows bored as hours pass, so he takes out a bottle of syrup he was hiding and gobbles it, splattering some on the crib. He pecks through the crib and allows the egg to roll out. Pecky chases it all the way to the front door, which he pecks a hole through to prevent it from cracking the egg. Now the problem has worsened as the egg rolls onto the street. Pecky jumps in front of a car driven by Trippy, saving the egg from being flattened, but also causing the two to crash. Pecky crawls out from under the car while Trippy gets killed by the airbag. Pecky rips out the air bag and uses it as a pillow to cushion the egg against a rock. As Pecky cradles the egg, it shakes, startling him. Pecky places the egg in a tree at the park. Unfortunately, that very tree was planned to be cut down by Handy, as soon as he picks up his chainsaw. Stone chains himself to the tree in order to protect it. Pecky is relieved by this, until seeing a hungry cat on one of the branches. With no time to climb for his egg, Pecky pecks the tree down, leading it to fall over on Handy and Stone. The cat, surviving the fall, starts eating their remains. Sadly, the egg has vanished and Pecky looks frantically for it. He finds and picks up an egg as it hatches, but it only turns out to be Hatchy waking up from a nap. Then, however, Pecky looks into a window to find Lumpy making himself an omelette. One of the eggs he is cracking happens to be HIS egg. Pecky - in shock - throws Hatchy at Lumpy, grabs his egg and flees. Hatchy starts running around and Lumpy, believing one of his eggs hatched, smashes him with his pan. In tears, Pecky puts bandages on his egg. The cracks only get bigger and Pecky soon realizes that his egg is hatching for real. He rushes it back home right before Peckia realizes it was missing. The moment arrives at last as the couple witness the birth of their child. Newborn Peckins finally hatches, but his beak falls off, due to the misfortune he endured while developing inside the egg. Peckia picks up her little chick and hugs him. Meanwhile, Lumpy eats a bloody omelette made from Hatchy's flattened body. He has trouble chewing due to the many eggshells in it. Deaths # Trippy is squished by the airbag of his car. # Handy and Stone are crushed by a tree. # Hatchy is flattened by Lumpy's frying pan. Injuries # Pecky is crashed into. # Peckins loses his beak. Trivia * The title is a play on ''Henpecked Husband. * While Peckins starred in this episode, he is in his egg for the majority of the plot. * Hatchy's death is similar to Cub's in Read em and Weep. * This is Stone's first death since Off the Grid. * Mole makes a cameo in the park with a bomb in a baby carriage, a reference to a previous episode, Baby Boom . Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 57 Episodes